The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for metering product from a continuous stream into a product group and/or pack pattern, particularly to metering apparatus and methods not requiring windows between product in the continuous stream, more particularly to metering apparatus and methods which are versatile to meter a wide variety of product such as cans, plastic bottles, jars, cartons, bundles, or trays, and specifically to metering apparatus and methods where product is metered by moving a transfer device underneath a product group.
The apparatus and methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,360 represented a major advancement over prior metering methods including but not limited to pin metering systems and have enjoyed considerable market success. However, a need continues to exist to improve the operation of metering systems having increased operational speed, better product stability, reduced wear and maintenance requirements, and trouble free operation.